


Is This Supposed To Be Team Bonding?

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Smallfandomfest fics [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Community: smallfandomfest, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Small scenes with Jessica Cruz and Simon Baz.





	Is This Supposed To Be Team Bonding?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smallfandomfest to the prompt, _Green Lanterns (comics), Simon/Jessica, team bonding is important_.

"I'm not sure that this was what Jordan meant when he said that we should be bonding as a team."

Blinking slowly, Jessica looked up from the stone that she had been reclining on to watch as Simon paced in front of her, her mind hazy on why he was concerned. 

Jordan had sent them on their third space mission. They were in space, in another part of the galaxy that they were assigned to together. 

It certainly felt like the both of them were real Green Lanterns now – which they were. 

Although it didn't at all explain why Simon was pacing, and his ring was flashing with angry energy fields. Pain lanced through her as Jessica tries to push herself away from the stone. Simon is immediately beside her.

"Don't hurt yourself, Jess. Just rest up so that we can make our grand escape soon."

*

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you take such a gamble? How could you have known that we would have been able to get to you in time, Simon?"

Quietly, Simon looks up from bandaging his arm with the power of his ring, to meet Jessica's angry, glowing gaze. He smiles slightly before he gently tugs on Jessica's brightly gleaming wrist to calm her, then cups her cheeks lightly when she crouches down beside him to examine the wound in his arm.

"Those galactic gang members would have gotten away before you would have been able to find me with them. I couldn't allow that to happen, so I decided to make a move knowing that you would get there in time to provide backup. They were too dangerous and couldn't be allowed to escape."

Jessica sighed loudly as she lightly grasped Simon's left wrist and smiled slightly as her powers stopped glowing around her.

"But at the risk of your own life, Simon? What if they had managed to kill you before I'd even been able to find you?"

"These are risks that we all as Green Lanterns, love. You know this as well as I."

"I know, I just –"

Jessica stops herself from saying more and decides instead to press her forehead against his lightly.

"I love you, Simon. I don't want to lose you to this job now that I've got you."

Simon's fingers caress her cheeks gently, and she hears the smile in his voice as her partner responded.

"You won't Jess, I promise. I love you too."

*

"You'll be alright, Jess. Just let it out..."

Small hands gently gathered her hair back as Jessica groaned softly in response as her stomach reeled testily. Their hosts tried to nervously apologize for making one of the Green Lantern guardians sick. Simon made a groaning sound behind them as he shoved his way through them as he made her way to Jessica's side with what he hoped was a glass of water.

He took her hand gently and squeezed it lightly as she turned her bleary eyes towards him.

"If this is another attempt at team bonding by Jordan, it sucks." Jessica groans softly.

"I'll be sure to let him know when we next report to him," Simon murmurs as he gently wipes away the sweat gathering on her forehead.

Jessica grunts in response before she violently turns over and starts retching once more. Simon gives their hosts another annoyed glance and the apologizing starts all over again.


End file.
